Twin Idols
by slightly delusional
Summary: After the war with the Gundam Boys the senshi are forgotten. Settling into a comfortable life Minako and Usagi become Idol singers. But what if not everyone has forgoten about the senshi and plans on doing something the Gundam boys just can't allow?
1. Stars of Today

**Title:** Twin Idols

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, nor am I Japanese in any way...in fact I'm 5'9.

**Rating:** This chapter is Pg.

**Summary:** After the war with the Gundam Boys, the senshi are forgotten. Settling into a comfortable life Minako and Usagi become Idol singers. But what if not everyone has forgotten about the senshi and plan on doing something the Gundam boys just can't allow?

Ruby: Hello! I'm Ruby Neko! Some of you have already read this story, until the fatal moment when I stopped updating. Well, I know this is the second time I have done this but, and I did this all in one night to stop my procrastinating, I reread and revised this story. I am one year maturer, so hopefully that shows in my writing, and hopefully once and for all I will finish this story. I would be a hypocrite if I didn't anyway.

" Oh come _ON_!" begged an excited Dou.

He had his hands clasped together and was kneeling on the ground with both knees, already wrinkling black jeans. His bangs over violet-blue eyes tearing up as his eyebrows arched forward, giving Heero his best puppy dog look and it would have worked, really it would have worked so well that would have been a great time to ask for a puppy or Wufei's kazana, if only Heero was a girl.

But he wasn't. He was calmly sitting back in an arm recliner chair, furiously typing away on his laptop and treating Dou as if he was merely an annoying fly buzzing around the room making repeated _buzz_, _buzz_ sounds.

There was a concert going on tonight, a well-known concert with beautiful ladies and lots of beer, but a concert nonetheless. He was begging Heero to go, so they all could go. If Heero didn't think it would help any mission, then there would be no reason to go and no one would go. End of topic.

Heero's eyes hardened, just a tad, as Duo's whining increased tenfold. There really was no reason to go, he tried to reason with himself. Even if they had not had a mission in months, they might get one while they're gone. Perfectly good reason not to go.

Heero internally shook his head. He's been living with Duo and the others for way too long, or maybe it's just Duo. Reasoning with yourself when you already know the answer is not good. Duo was making him soft. Maybe he should just ask why he wants to go so badly, or repeatedly bang his head against the desk to get him to shut up. He's like the all too known energizer bunny for gods sake, he just keeps going and going no matter how long you ignore him.

Without him even asking, Duo decided to put it upon himself to tell him the reason anyway.

"The two most beautiful idols in all the colonies, even Earth, are giving a concert! Who knows when we'll would be able to have another chance to go to a concert, for all we know your computer could have a message about a mission right now! Even though I hardly doubt it would take long. What is there to do anyway? Kick police men out he donut shop?"

" No."

"No to the police men in the donut shop of the concert? Cause someone is gonna have to kick the policemen out eventually."

Wufei, coming in from the kitchen, decided know was the best time to stop the energizer bunny. "Maxwell, can't you take a hint? Yui doesn't want to waste his night listening to onnas who can't even sing in the first place, give out a concert."

"First of all, _Wu-man_, Minako Aino and Usagi Tsukino can sing. Second of all, not only that but they can sing in tube tops _and_ mini skirts!"

"Figures, a hormone driven American teenager like you, would only want to go to the concert because of their bodies. For goodness sake, why don't you just go to a strip club and call it a night, save all of us the trouble!"

At the mention of a strip club Quatre came in from the kitchen, heard the conversation and blushed, then went right back into the kitchen.

"You shouldn't talk Wu-man! Cause the last time I checked you were a 'hormone driven teenager' too. Maybe not an American, but definitely hormone driven." Wufei's face turned red with rage as he walked, more like stomped, his way over to Duo.

"Maxwell there is no way, no way, I'm just like you!"

"I didn't say like me just like every other teenager, excluding Heero!" Heero grunted but didn't look up from his computer, didn't even cease typing. Wufei scoffed.

"I am in no way similar!"

"Oh yeah, then what was that yellowish-white stain on your pillow huh? Had a good dream, with _hormones_?"

Wufei's face if possible, went even redder than before from embarrassment up to the roots. He stumbled over his words and finally decided to just leave while he had some diginity left. And poor Quatre, tried again to enter the living room but heard the conversation. This time though his face was as red as Wufei's and was frozen to the spot. His face was the mix of embarrassment and disgust as if to say eww.

Trowa, who was calmly watching everything, called Wufei before he could make it to the stairs.

"Wufei, if you are going to spend yourself please do not do it on Quatre's sheets, since he was so kind to let us stay here."

Wufei went upstairs to his room and there was silence. Quatre's face was staring to go back to its peachy color and Heero kept on typing, and Trowa went back to the book he was reading before all the commotion. Duo just pouted, then coughed and Quatre was torn. He didn't know whether it was safe to stay or better to go back into the kitchen. He opted to stay.

"You know, I'm still waiting to here a positive answer towards the concert!"

The buzz, buzz continues, but apparently Trowa didn't hear because he was the oh so kind one to ask Duo about the concert he was talking about.

"There's a concert given by The Twin Idols and I wanted to go. You know how Heero won't do anything unless it's mission related. But why does it have to affect us? Why can't we just go?"

"I'm going to have to agree with Dou. When was the last time we did something that wasn't a mission?"

Dou nodded his head. "Right. See, Trowa is reasonable. We can't do anything fun unless it's a mission given by Dr. J even then its work first."

Just then Heero's laptop Beeped and the screen started blinking. It was a message from Dr. J.

_Heero and all other former Gundam pilots,_

_Go to the concert given by the Twin Idols. There you shall receive your mission._

_Dr. J_

Duo and Quatre went to read the message after Heero, both had a look of surprise on their faces.

"Well I'll be damned."

Heero then and there accepted the mission, knowing he and the others were stuck going to the concert.

Dressing up into the outfit she found on the vanity already there for her, she took the time to look over the outfit.

Ironically it seemed just like her sailor fuku. Except without the bows and the base was black and skin tight with a white skirt. There was also a dark blue jacket that went halfway down her torso and also complimented her eyes.

Minako came in wearing the exact same thing except a light blue jacket.

Here, so far into time after the battle with Galaxia the sailor scouts found out there was no use for them, especially after the war where the Gundams took over.

Not expecting turmoil the scouts settled in the new advanced world. Minako and Usagi registered as cousins and went into business together. They tapped into theirs powers when they sung and they sounded beautiful, especially in harmony. But since they look so much alike, the managers wanted them to be 'Twin Idols', thinking it was perfect.

They took full advantage of that and soon after two years they became really popular. They did tours between the colonies and Earth.

" Hey Usa-chan," Minako grinned, " You ready for the concert?

Usagi looked up to Minako, a smile on her face. " You bet, lets get the show on the road!"

They walked down the corrider backstage, and they could hear the audience getting louder.

**Ruby:** Cool, thanks for reading the first chapter, for some of you, again. But it will all pay off, I swear.


	2. The mission

**Title: **Twin Idols

**Rating:** pg-13

**Summary:** After the war with the Gundam Boys, the senshi are forgotten. Settling into a comfortable life Minako and Usagi become Idol singers. But what if not everyone has forgotten about the senshi and plan on doing something the Gundam boys just can't allow?

**Disclaimer:**...

Ruby: Hey guys Thanks for all the reviews!

Heero: (clears throat) Don't you have something to say to them?

Ruby: (fakes ignorance) I have no idea what you are talking about. Anyway on with-

Wufei: the baka onna doesn't own the baka senshi or us!

Ruby: Wufei you really … uh you really …. Well you really something!

Heero: so don't sue her; she has nothing worth your time anyway.

Ruby: Hey that was cold! I do too have some good stuff! I'm an anime collector!

Wufei: and that's supposed to impress us …. How?

Ruby: The songs in this story are: Everywhere, by Michelle Branch. My life can be so miserable because of you, Wufei.

Wufei: I'm glad

Ruby: I just made your day didn't I?

The concert was beginning, the lights went on and everyone cheered. The twins started speaking. " What's up?" More cheers were Minako's response.

" Hey guys, we have three more special guests today, The Three Lights!" At that Duo stopped jumping and gaped, " My day just couldn't get any better!"

" Anyway," continued Usagi, " They will be playing the electric guitars for Everywhere!" The startedcheering and blue lights went on the twins but light silver on the Three Lights.

(Minako)

Turn it inside out so I can see

The part of you that's drifting over me

And when I wake you're never there

But when I sleep you're everywhere

You're everywhere

(Usagi)

Just tell me how I got this far

Just tell me why you're here and who you are

'Cause every time I look

You're never there

And every time I sleep

You're always there

(Usa/Mina)

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

In the middle of the song, Heero was already getting bored, not that any of us actually expected him to be fully entertained

without his portable companion, but he was starting to wonder what the point of this was concert was.

(Usa/Mina)

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I catch my breath

It's you I breathe

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see

So tell me

Do you see me?

After that the twins played a few more songs which Heero didn't really pay attention to, but the concert was moving along

and nearing the ending point.

" Alright, here is the moment you've all been waiting for!" Screamed Usagi. Minako got out an envelope and started to

open it slowly, oh so slowly, so slowly Usagi told her, " Mina-chan just open it already." Minako blushed and just opened it.

"The number code is 5…7…1…4…9!" at that Duo screamed wildly and the lights centered on him.

"Wow looks like he's a cutie!" Screamed Minako, " See ya backstage!"

Feeling elated, Duo went out with the rest of the crowd, going towards the exit, with the rest of the gang right behind him. Actually they were literally hot on his heels, running towards him as he started running away from them. Really was it really that bad to want to win so much that he would do it without any of their permission? He wouldn't let them destroy his good mood though, oh no.

Soon the rest of the ex-pilots surrounded him, all with equally menacing faces. Duo checked himself for a moment, nope he was still in that good mood.

"Maxwell, what the hell have you done now?" Wufei's angered face greeted him, along with dangerous question that might pose a threat to a continuous good mood.

" What can't I have a little fun! It's every guys dream to live with the Twin Idols, even if it's only for a month!"

Just then Wufei exploded, " WHAT! LIVE WITH THOSE BAKA ONNAS! THAT IS INJUSTICE MAXWELL!" But before he could do any harm Heero pulled out his gun and aimed it at Wufei.

" Come on." Then he put his gun away and started walking towards the backstage. When they were there were at least four guards there guarding the door! " No one is allowed here without a backstage pass."

Duo started complaining, " But I'm the winner!"

" We will need proof of that, sir." Said the first guard. Duo handed them his ticket, frowning. The other guard took it and read the numbers, " 5…7..1..4..9, yea this is the guy." Just then the third took it and flipped it over making sure it was real. He cocked his head to the side signaling that they could go in. The forth guard didn't really say much just kind of analyzed them, with a an eyebrow that quirked every few seconds, kinda creepy actually.

" Jesus that was a lot guards don't ya think?" Quatre just shrugged, Wufei scowled, Trowa was silent and Heero just looked ahead. Not really caring he was being ignored or probably just doesn't know it, he continued until they reached a door saying 'Bunny' with a picture of a bunny on it, then right next to that door was 'Love' with a picture of a heart. Too excited Duo went right into the door with a bunny knowing exactly who would be in there. But unfortunately for our poor Duo he forgot to knock.

"Oh hey Mina, do you know where my...PERVERT!" Then everything went into chaos. Duo was thrown out of the door head first and as soon as he got up things were thrown right at him. High-heeled shoes, mascara, cds, her mirror, a balding cat, and other things he doesn't even want to mention. Running out of there as fast as he could Usagi followed him with only her arm over her breats and panties on.

" You disgusting, god-forsaken, pervert! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN MY DRESSING ROOM! Trying to get a free show you sick, vile sorry excuse for a man! Is that how you get your turn ons, opening doors to naked girls? Wait till i get my lawyer! I'll sue you!" Still barely clothed she reached for her leave-in conditioner bottle and threw it at him, hitting him square in the face, leaving a mark. Then she slammed her door and continued to get dress. Then Mina came out stepped over the unconscious Duo and walked right past the shocked ex-pilots. The oblivious blonde just knocked on her twin's door as if nothing happened.

" Hey sis! Whoa, what's up with your face you look like a tomato your face is so red! What happened?" Then Mina started laughing and Usa pointed an accusing finger at the now conscious Duo.

" Pervert over there had to come in without knocking, for a minute I thought it was you!"

" What, do you usually go into girls' rooms without knocking or permission?" Minako scowled, as she was asking this, but wufei just snorted. " You don't know how right you are."

"Wufei, you don't count." Due quickly replied.

Minako then looked at Usagi, "Wow, that must of really bothered you,"Then she turn to Duo and patted him on the back " I congratulate you no one actually gets under my sis's skin like THAT!" Then she went over by his ear and started whispering, "But now you better watch out 'cause it's not likely she's going to let you live after this."

Then both girls started walking side by side down the hall until spoke up.

"Hey where do you think you onnas are going?" Then Usa Glomped herself on the head, "duh we're going to your house you should lead the way." Then they turned around and walked behind Quatre who said, " Um I don't think that's what he meant."

"Damn right that's not what I meant. What do you mean 'going to your house'! Duo what is the meaning of this!" Then Usagi leaned over to Minako and asked her, "doesn't he remind you of Raye when she gets really pissed and we don't explain ourselves fast enough?"

Mina nodded, " Yea, he acts just like her! he also looks like he's 17, 18 at the most!" Then they looked at each other, grinned, and in unison said, " Rei's future boyfriend!" All Gundam boys stopped and looked at them future boyfriend? Heero just started to move towards the car, which made everyone else follow him.

The girls were finally settled in and were getting a tour of the mansion by Duo and Quatre. Heero went straight to his room thoroughly confused but when he got to his desk his laptop had a message icon.

_Heero,_

_Congratulations, you found your mission. Now what I want you to do is to acquire as much_

_information as possible about those two girls. Soon the other three will come along, then there will be five of_

_you five of them you get my point._

_Dr. J_

**Ruby: **WOW! All those wondrous reviews! Did I make a cliffy? 'Cause I think I did! Now that I got to the point

of the concert I'm sure you all will start enjoying the story! R&R! Ja Ne!


	3. Pancake disaster

**Title:** Twin Idols

**Rating: **pg-13

**Summary:**After the war with the Gundam Boys, the senshi are forgotten. Settling into a comfortable life Minako and Usagi become Idol singers. But what if not everyone has forgotten about the senshi and plan on doing something the Gundam boys just can't allow?

**Disclaimer:**...I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, and you can't sue me for the plot 'cause I KNOW it's mine! I also don't have anything worth suing for anyway.

**Ruby Neko:** Hey guys! Hope this story came soon enough for you!

**Wufei:** Lazy onna

**Ruby Neko:** (completely ignoring him) It's summer so finally I can devote all my time writing to my wonderful wonderful fans of mine!

**Wufei:** SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!

**Ruby Neko:** HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!

**Wufei:** BECAUSE I READ YOUR DIARY LAST NIGHT!

**Ruby Neko:** (gasp) YOU PERVERT!

**Wufei: **No I skipped that entry…

**Ruby Neko:** (reads her own diary) It's says I hate my tans that I got from Mexico not my fans!

**Wufei: **How could you get more than one tan?

**Ruby Neko:** Cause I just kept getting darker and darker. On Monday I was a Bronze than on Friday I was almost a deep brown! But then it got lighter and turned into a medium brown.

**Wufei:** not my fault you have horrible hand writing… I can't tell the t's from the f's.

It has been one week, just one week, and chaos went through the house immediately after that. Still holding a grudge after Duo went into her room without knocking Usagi tried everything in her power to knock Duo off his feet, unfortunately for her Duo's an extreme prankster. One day she did knock him out with her sledgehammer and that thing just came out of nowhere. Duo was out for two to three days.

Heero woke up, but only to be surprised to find out that everyone else was up before him. Must have to do with the fact that he was up trying to figure out the message Dr. J left him on his computer. Heero only came up with one answer, but unbelievable even to him. What would Dr. J want with a couple of singers? What use would they be of?

He opened his bedroom door only to be bumped into by Duo.

"Woah! Sorry Hee-man didn't mean to bump into ya there, sorry but I gotta go! See ya!" What the hell… Who knows what that baka was up to this time. Then once again that very short amount of time since Heero woke up he was bumped into again, but by none other than Usagi.

" Hey, did you see a long-brown-haired-braided baka come by here?" What on earth…terrible way to start a morning especially for himself. Heero just pointed to the left just so he can take more than one step before someone bumps into him again.

Heero started walking down the hallway and saw Mina. Hm...looks as if he wasn't the last to wake. Upon seeing him she smiled and asked, " Hey Heero did you see Usa?"

"Hn." Her expression didn't changed, she was used to him already.

"K." They walked together down to the kitchen for some breakfast. Of course if you just woke up and it was 11:30 a.m. you'd be hungry too. When they were there Quatre was cleaning up the kitchen with one of his servants. Obviously everyone else already ate, since there wasn't any food left… Yup, Usagi and Duo certainly ate their breakfast.

" UH, Quatre," Minako looked around a bit," Where's the food?"

"Sorry, Minako-san every one already ate, there isn't any left."

Since Heero lives off coffee he took a coffee cup and filled it up. Ignoring his rumbling stomach.

"Oh, well in that case I can always cook!" Quatre's face lit up in surprise.

"Minako-san, you can cook?" Minako sweat dropped. Was it just her or did he pause after he said her name?

Not only that but did he really have to add the san?

"Of course I can Quatre-kun! But really stop calling me Minako-san, just Mina or at least Minako!" Quatre blushed.

" Oh alright."

"Anyway, I'll need some flour, some eggs, some milk, and oh yeah some sugar!" Of course being Minako, everything she made needed sugar. Quatre brought the ingredients to her.

"Minako, do you need something else?"

"Uh, not right now, but you guys have to leave! I can't cook with you guys watching me!" Quatre just gave her

an unsure look.

"Uh, o.k. If you need anything else there are more ingredients in the other cabinets, and the mixing bowls and

pots, and pans are under the stove.

"K! Thanks Quatre-kun!" Heero and Quarte left, leaving Minako alone, bad bad idea…

Minako broke out into a tornado, wrecking havoc all over the kitchen. She took the eggs but didn't really take with a good grip, so the eggs fell and didn't manage to not break. The eggs all broke out all over the floor! The yolk and everything spilled into one great big sticky yolky situation on the floor. But there were two eggs left for Minako to make pancakes with, thankfully.

"Now lets see, how did Makoto show me how to make pancakes?" Minako just shrugged, have to do it from memory.

She took the flour and again still not learning from the egg incident dropped the floor all over the floor too. She went from a dark blonde to a platinum blonde. She wiped the flour from her face and then gathered some off the floor into her hands until she put three handfuls into a mixing bowl.

"Oh well, Kami-sama made dirt and dirt don't hurt!"

In the mixing bowl there was only the flour so she took the only two eggs left and put them into the bowl. Only forgot to crack the eggs before putting them in, she just put the whole egg in there.

Then she took the milk out the fridge, and pored some milk in there. Didn't even bother to read the due date, which said 3/23/03. Well too bad since today is 6/23/03.

She started to mix the ingredients together. Minako could hear a crunch from the eggshells and the whole batter was yellow. Well the milk was three months old. She took out a frying pan from under the stove, and then she lit the stove. She looked around the kitchen to find something to grease the pan. In the frig she found a stick of butter and just put the whole thing in there.

Now that she had a whole pan of hot butter, she decided to start making the pancakes. She put some batter in the pan and proceeded from there. An half an hour later, she had about twenty pancakes that were mostly burnt. Through the burnt covers of the pancakes you could see the eggs shells sticking out.

All of a sudden the kitchen door slammed open, and in came Usagi, as furious as she'll ever be. Her eyes had flames in them and face was a little red, also she had the meanest scowl on her face, worse than Wufei could ever manage. She craned her neck to look around the kitchen. She spotted her sister (An: only to every one else Minako's her sister it's just a cover-up, but you guys knew that already didn't you?).

" MINA! WHERE IS HE?" Minako just looked at her in confusion, he? There are about five he's roaming around the house, which is why she loved this place so much.

"Which he are you talking about?"

"The brown-haired one!" Minako's expression was still confused

"Usa, there are two brown-haired ones."

"Um..ok, the braided brown-haired baka one!"

"Would it have killed you to just say his name?" Usagi was geting slighty annoyed at Minako's delay, since her eyebrow was go hay wire with the twitching.

"Yes!"

"Well I don't know where Duo is!" Usagi fell face down into the kitchen floor.

"What? How could lead me on like that?"

"Usagi, it's not like I knew who you were talking about in the first place!"

"True, so what are you doing?" Minako turned around facing her sister with an evil grin on her face.

"Oh, just making some pancakes."Usagi's eyes went wide at Minako's explanation

"Does Quatre know about this? Why did he let you in the kitchen? Is he insane?"

"Hey! I'm not as bad as you! At least it took me exactly thirty seconds longger to brun down the kitchen then it took you, but seriously now Usagi you like him don't you?"

"First off, you still burnt down the kitchen! Second, ew, who do you think I like?"

"It's oh-so-obvious that you like Duo!" Usagi face took on a light shade of green. She wrinkled her nose as if in disgust, but there was a slight blush that would not go away.

"After all Usa, this is the same exact thing you did with Mamoru, you guys fought like mice and cats, and he always always ended up with your shoe!"

"I really don't know what you're getting at Minako…"

"Admit it Usagi," Then all of a sudden Minako's face went right up to her's so they were nose to nose, "You like him!"

" No I don't, trust me on this I don't!" Minako stopped for her sister was distressed, her face was sad with a frown on it and it looked like she was going to cry.

"Oh Usagi, I'm sorry! I forgot, Usa I'm so sorry!" Minako gathered Usagi into her arms, as Usagi just started crying. Minako rocked her sister, shushed her sister, anything to try and calm her down.

Right after the fight with Galaxy, Mamoru went back to America. But once again, he didn't write back Usagi had to learn from his roommate that he was going steady with another college girl.

Then a month later there was a car accident, him and his current girlfriend were in the car when the car totaled. Both of them didn't survive. It was after she heard about the accident, one week later; that she found out she will probably never love another person, and just thinking about him made her cry.

Just then Quatre came into the kitchen, grimaced as he saw the mess in the kitchen but sobered when he saw the two girls on the floor. Minako was still holding and shushing Usagi, while Usagi was still crying into Minako's chest.

Walking up to the girls he put his hand on Minako's shoulder,

"What happened?" He asked quietly. Minako just shook her head,

"Nothing really Quatre-kun, just something Usa-chan has to get over." It wasn't that Minako was being mean, it was that she never forgave Mamoru, and neither did any of the senshi, but Usagi crying over it every time someone brough tup his name, was not going to change what happened.

Then Quatre did something Minako didn't expect, He put his arms around Usagi and Minako. Minako just stared at him with wide eyes; he doesn't like seeing people in pain? She thought to herself, she smiled in thanks to Quatre. Usagi started to calm down, and suddenly stopped crying she looked up and smiled thanks to Minako and Quatre too. When they pulled apart Quatre began to speak,

" Usagi, Minako I don't know what that was all about but you don't have to tell me. Right now though, there's someone at the door for both of you." Usagi and Minako both looked up at each other and grinned.

When they got to the living room, they saw one of the senshi and best friends,

"Hey Rei!" They both cried in unison. Raye got up and walked to the twins giving them both a hug.

"Hey guys! It's been so long! Well if you don't count the concert." They all giggled, but Rei stopped when she saw Usagi eyes and how puffy they still were.

"What's the matter odango? You lost a dumpling?" Minako and Usagi suddenly went quiet and both of them didn't bother to answer Rei.

"Wait a Minute! You were crying about him weren't you?"

Usagi avoided eye contact but didn't have to answer since Wufei came out from behind Rei.

"And who the hell might you be, onna?" Rei swished around to face him,

"None of your god damn business!" Quatre still there, since he followed Minako and Usagi from the Kitchen, decided to play peacemaker.

"Woah now Wufei, Rei-san here is here to visit Minako and Usagi."

"Yeah, and there aint nothing you can do 'bout it!"

"What was that?"

"I said, THERE AINT NOTHIN YOU CAN DO BOUT IT!"

"Oh, we'll see about that onna, we'll see about that!"

**Ruby Neko:** oh! Rei-chan! Rei-chan! Whatcha goin do? Whatcha gonna do when he comes for you?

**Rei:** He aint gonna do shit! That f# piece of shit! How dare he? HOW DARE HE!

**Ruby Neko:** Wow Rei-chan's made, scary aint it? Neways ppl, R&R!


	4. Assign Yourself a Girl

**Title:** Twin Idols

**Rating: **pg-13

**Summary:**After the war with the Gundam Boys, the senshi are forgotten. Settling into a comfortable life Minako and Usagi become Idol singers. But what if not everyone has forgotten about the senshi and plan on doing something the Gundam boys just can't allow?

**Disclaimer**:...

**Ruby Neko:** Hey guys, I'm still updating!

**Wufei: **You are still a worthless girl, who does not take care for her reviewers.

**Ruby Neko:** ;;eyebrow twitching;; well Wufei. if I did not care for my reviewers why would I even bother to write more chapters?

**Wufei:** How would I know, onna? I don't watch your every move.

**Ruby Neko:** Seems like it since every time I introduce the story you are always here. And even if you weren't, which you are, you seem to know a lot about me since you keep reading my diary!

**Wufei: **Bah! Why would I, Wufei Chang, read YOUR diary? ;;he stands up to leave but Ruby's diary falls out of his pocket;;

**Ruby Neko:** Ah HA! There it is right there!

**Wufei:** Damn that braided baka always trying to frame me.

**Ruby Neko:** Don't you dare blame Duo! Why would HE want to read MY diary? Duo's innocent, cute and honest guy who wouldn't dare to do that! Right, Duo? ;; Ruby turns around to smile at Duo, but as soon as she turns her back Duo slides her diary into Heero's very very tight pants..;;

**...Disclaimer:** As far as I know this is my own plot, so don't sue me! The characters will never be mine so I might as well through out my voodoo doll collection of the Gundam boys.

**Wufei**: so that's why I've been having back pains lately...

**Ruby Neko:** Anyway enjoy the story!

That damn, insufferable, amazingly beautiful when she's mad onna! How dare she speak to me that way! An onna is supposed to stay in her place and not speak out towards the male! I have to do something about her; she can't get away with this.

For the rest of the day Wufei devised of a plan to put Rei in her place, in his terms rather.

Rei, Usagi, and Minako were still in the living room talking, apparently not fazed by the explosion from Rei and Wufei, getting it from Rei all the time. But that doesn't mean Rei wasn't still mad about their earlier meeting.

" Ugh!" Rei was still making little noise that, apparently, weren't unnoticeable since Minako and Usagi noticed just fine.

" Aw come on, Rei! You can't still be mad, are you?" Usagi asked after ten minutes passed and they still managed to get back to the same topic of conversation.

" Yea Rei! He always has a stick up his ass! He's almost worse than you sometimes." Then Minako saw the look Rei was giving her, "not that your bad or you have a temper or anything it's just that he can get real mean, ya know?"

Rei took her gaze off her and you could hear her sigh. Almost was done for there, Minako thought to herself.

" Come on now Rei, Mina-chan made pancakes, wanna try 'em out?" Minako face lit up with excitement, well I wanted Heero to try them but Rei is just as good!

"Um No thanks, Usagi, I ate before I came here." Minako and Usagi shoulders sunk in disappointment.

"Oh well just have to find people to go and try the Pancakes then!" Minako once and smiled and went ahead of Usagi.

"I feel bad for the people who actually eat them." Rei muttered as she followed Usagi and Minako around the house.

Minako turned around with a slightly confused face on,

"What was that Rei?"

"Oh! I said I feel bad I can't actually eat them!"

"Oh O.K."

Minako asked Quatre if he wanted any, but he kindly said no thank you. Figures since he already saw the kitchen. Usagi saw Trowa, all he did was hold up his coffee mug, signaling he was probably o.k. for at least the rest of the week. After looking for Heero and Duo, and receiving various glares from Wufei the girls made their way to the kitchen.

Heero was of course in his hardly-lit-but-who-cares room on his beloved laptop, receiving instructions for his current .mission.

_Heero,_

_By now there are three girls. The raven-haired one is a beauty; you should make use of that. Remember Heero as much information as possible. Don't forget to include the others as well. Once gathered information on the five girls report back immediately._

_Dr. J_

Heero sat at his desk thinking. If Dr. J wants everyone in on this one, then that's what I'll have to do next. But first I have to think this out. He wants us to gather information about these girls that are already here, how are we supposed to approach this?

Heero got each of the Gundam boys in the living room and started to discuss what they should do about the girls.

"Well he didn't say kick them out the house, so they can stay. I rather enjoy their company, even though Minako can't cook. But what information should we try and get out of them? Birth date and Place? Their family background? Where they grew up? There must be a million things we don't know about them, except that their idols." Quatre spoke up, but wasn't really sure about the whole situation, didn't really rub him the right way.

" I agree with Winner. What exactly DO we find out? When do we have to find out by? Why the hell does he want information about those disrespectful onnas anyway?" Wufei immediately agreed, but resented at the same time.

Trowa just shrugged, and Duo was frowning. He just didn't like the idea about the mission, but mostly because it involved Minako and Usagi.

"Well then, since we have to go and find certain information, it'll be too messy if all of us were to go ask the same questions to the same girls. We should just assign ourselves a girl and keep an eye on her, just for the mission's sake. I'll stay with Usagi." Duo's face and voice was serious and controlled as he talked about approaching the mission.

Heero continued where Duo left off, " Then Minako will go with me and their best friend will go with Wufei."

"No way, Yuy! I'm not stalking that no good onna!"

"I agree with Wufei, Heero. The way they were fighting I think someone will seriously get hurt!"

"You mean that onna?" Wufei sneered.

" Their friend will go with Wufei." With that Heero just left the room. He went straight to his room to contemplate what to do about Minako.

When Heero left the rest of the Gundam boys left as well. But Duo went to the kitchen looking for Usagi.

By the time he was in the kitchen, the girls were giggling as Minako threw out the remnants of what was supposed to be pancakes.

"No offense Minako, but those pancakes didn't even look right!" Minako frowned playfully, not really minding the comment Rei made.

Minako turned around and noticed Duo, "Hey Duo! This is our friend Rei." She pointed over to the raven-haired girl, who smiled at him. While smiling back Duo started thinking, even their friends are beautiful. Arg! I can't think that now! They are just a mission, that's the only reason I won, they're a mission!

" Hey Usagi, you wanna go out for dinner and a movie sometime?" Usagi's eyes lit up in surprise, and Rei and Minako looked at her knowingly.

"Sure.why not?" Now Rei was surprised, Usa got over Mamoru already? Thank Kami-sama.

"Great! I'll be at your room say, around 5:30?" Usagi looked at the kitchen clock on the microwave, it read four o'clock. Usagi nodded her head yes.

When Duo left, Minako practically attacked her.

"Told ya so Usa-chan! I knew you liked him! That's the same way you and Mamoru were when you guys fought and then Mamoru became your boyfriend ." Minako trailed off once again making the mistake of mentioning him.

Usagi's eyes saddened, but she did not cry. Maybe she didn't cause there weren't any tears left, or maybe not any left for Mamoru.

"But you guys wont end up the same way," Rei continued.

"How would you know? It's just a date."

" Hey! I know these kinds of things, remember I'm a priestess!"

"A short-tempered one at that."

"What was that Minako?"

"Nothing, nothing"


	5. The Date

**Title:** Twin Idols

**Rating:** pg-13

**Summary:**After the war with the Gundam Boys, the senshi are forgotten. Settling into a comfortable life Minako and Usagi become Idol singers. But what if not everyone has forgotten about the senshi and plan on doing something the Gundam boys just can't allow?

**Disclaimer**:...

**Ruby Neko:** So, are you ready for your date with Usagi, Duo?

**Duo: **Oh Yeah!

**Quatre:** Duo, you're taking Usagi-san out?

**Duo: **Yea, at 5:30 tonight! Wait It's 4:50 now! God, I gotta go see ya!

**Ruby Neko:** Wait Duo! You said you'd say the disclaimer! Aww, he left already... Well that just leaves you and me Quatre!

**Quatre:** (nodded) Ruby-san does not own us or sailor moon, but she does own the plot.

**Ruby Neko:** Thanks Quatre! Now on with the story!

As soon as Minako stopped asking her a million and one questions she didn't have answers for, she went to her room to get ready for her date. Now that she took her time to get out her clothes she started to think, why did I take the offer Duo made? Did I get over Mamoru; do I want to get over Mamoru? He was my first and so far my last, do I want to forget that?

Usagi shook herself, now's now the time to think about him. Tonight she wanted to have a good time.

Usagi laid her clothes on her bed. A dark pink tank top with a low-neck line under a button up white see-through three-quarter shirt and dark blue jeans with black- high heeled boots that came to her ankles completed the outfit.

She looked at the clock, it read 5:00, well it's too late to wash her hair but she still could take a shower.

Usagi got out of the shower and did her hair, half of it was in a pony tail held up with a pink scrunchie and the rest was left to flow freely down her back to her knees.

Usagi was putting on her vanilla perfume when she heard knocking at the door.

"Coming!"

Usagi opened the door just to see Duo, standing there at the frame of the door as cute as can be. He was wearing his usual outfit, just with out the jacket. His button up shirt had a few buttons undone, showing off his chest, he also had a very spicy scent to him. His hair was in the usual low braid.

The whole picture made Usagi blush, and this was the guy she was chasing around trying to kill for a whole week? No wonder Minako wont get off her Back!

"Hey Usa, you ready?" Usagi's blush deepened, which made Duo's usual grin widen.

"Um, yea...just let me get my coat.

As soon she came back the both of them left her room to go downstairs. They reached the living room, which just coincidentally had Quatre, Rei, Minako, and Trowa there seemingly waiting.

Rei and Minako grinned, while Minako gave her the thumbs-up sign. Quatre smiled at them while Trowa's eyes showed amusement.

"Bye minna!"

"See ya guys!" Then Duo led them out the door with their linked hands.

Once outside Duo led her to the garage, there were multiple cars, trucks, and motorcycles there but Duo led her to the Corvette and motorcycle. Both of them were pitch black.

Duo hopped on the Motorcycle and gave Usagi a helmet, and she smiled back at him. The last time she was on a motorcycle it was with Haruku.

When both of them were on tightly Duo rode out into the night heading in the direction of the restaurant.

Ami sighed. He was late, again. It's been happening more and more lately. Not only that but he's been canceling a lot too. She ran her hand threw her hair, a nice dark blue, but looked black in the dim light of the restaurant.

Ami threw a glance at the clock on her cell phone, another twenty minutes and she'll leave. She set her gaze on the entrance door, to be ready to tell him off when he came. But she saw something else instead. A petite blond was holding a long brown-haired gentlemen's hand, which was leading the blonde to their table.

There was something familiar about the girl. The candlelight shone on her capturing her face and Ami immediately knew who she was, Usagi!

Ami started to fling her arms around trying to get her attention. All that did was get a waiter over, but she blushed saying that she didn't want anything.

"Usagi! Usagi!" Ami started whispering trying not to disturb any other people from their meals.

"So you o.k.? You look a little nervous." Usagi's face lit up in surprise.

"Huh? Oh no I'm o.k. Duo, don't worry." Duo lifted his eyebrows not believing her. The waiter came and took their orders and Duo tried to start a conversation, to pass time. But he reached into his pocket and you could hear a click. Apparently Usagi didn't, she was too absorbed in her thoughts.

"Usagi, how'd you meet your friends? You guys seem really close.

"Hm? Oh well of course Minako is my twin I didn't just meet her I grew up with her." She said as looked at him testily, he can't know can he? Duo's face didn't changed, but inside he swore. Damn! I slipped as a cover up they're twins, but they really aren't we're not supposed to know that.

"Oh yea I forgot, but what about Rei?" Usagi seemed to consider this one, since her head tilted to the side and her hair fell to that side along with her movement.

"Rei? Well actually I met her a temple."

"A temple?" Usagi smiled sheepishly.

"Yea, uh the temple was selling some charms and my school friends and I were curious enough to go see if the charms really worked. Well of course I went for the charms, when I got there it turned out everyone else went there because they wanted to see the man that worked there. Yea I'll never forget that day, she thought I was evil and threw a scroll at me. Kami-sama did that hurt!

"She threw a scroll at you!

"Yea well, she was priestess, and premonitions, meditations, and fortune telling is like her gift as well as a hobby. I guess she had a premonition about me and thought I was evil, turns out she wasn't very far off, there was a guy behind me who turned out to be evil.

"Why do you keep mentioning people to be evil? I mean isn't that a little harsh?

"Huh? Oh... no I meant that he was like a bad kid, like um ...got a lot of detentions...not like I never got a detention...but anyway that's not the point! See you keep asking questions about me, why don't you tell me about you?

"Me? Well-" Usagi tuned out when she heard someone call her name.

"Wait Duo, Do you hear someone call my name?" Duo stopped and listened, then he turned around to see a short-haired girl was all the way aroung her seat with her hands cuped around her mouth, when she realized that he was looking at her she blushed and pointed to Usagi.

"Usagi, is that your friend?" He pointed his thumb towards the short-haired girl, and Usagi gasped.

"Oh My god, she is! Ami come over here." Usagi motioned for her to come over and she did.

Usagi got up and hugged her friend.

"Usagi, it's been so long! I was going to call you, but I guess I don't have to anymore."

"Oh Ami call me anyway, but on my cell phone, k? Oh Ami, This is Duo Maxwell, my date and Duo this is Ami Mizuno, one of my best friends since Jr. High."

"Nice to meet you. So you guys met at the your school?" He said, as soon as Ami and him shook hands.

"Yes, I tutored Usagi in well almost every subject." Usagi laughed,

"Yea I wasn't very good at academic subjects.

"Usa, you weren't good at gym either." They both laughed together.

Ami looked at the clock on her cell phone and sighed, he's forty minutes late now.

"Hey Usa, I'll call you later o.k.? It looks like my date is a no-show," She said trying not to show her sadness. Usagi smile

sympathetically.

After Ami left, their food arrived and Usagi forgot all about Ami and concentrated on the food and of course Duo.

Ami was driving toward her house, when she decided she might as well go to his house first to see what was keeping him. Maybe if he was finished, they could still go to dinner.

Ami went up the stair to the apartment building, then to the elevator.

Up to his door she heard some sounds, but she thought nothing of it, and she went straight into the apartment.

What she saw was the answer to that one question she had earlier. Why was he all of a sudden late all the time, why would he cancel their dates? Or at least she thought of them as dates, now she knew she was mistaken.

A girl was up against the wall with him over her, her legs were tightly around him, with his face covering hers kissing her. A position she hoped she would be in one day with him. When he finally stopped kissing her, the girl looked at Ami and smiled as if she was just greeting her. As if nothing was happening right now, as if he wasn't holding her up with his arms.

Ami smiled back, nonetheless, and left the room, walking out of the apartment. She leaned her back against the door, and let out a sigh.

"Well good bye to Greg...

Ruby Neko : Well whatcha Think? I would've had it out a day or two before but the site wasn't working for a while.

Any way ppl R&R!


	6. Deceased Doctor

**Title: **Twin Idols

**Rating:** pg-13

**Summary:** After the war with the Gundam Boys, the senshi are forgotten. Settling into a comfortable life Minako and Usagi become Idol singers. But what if not everyone has forgotten about the senshi and plan on doing something the Gundam boys just can't allow?

**Disclaimer:**...

**Rei:** Well hurry up with it!

**Ruby Neko:** uh..with what?

**Rei:** (glares)

**Ruby Neko: **Wait now lemme think.. Oh yea Now I know-

**Rei: **Baka-Ruby doesn't own us, thank Kami-sama, and she doesn't own the Gundam boys either.

**Wufei: **Thank god!

**Ruby Neko:** hehehe I could always get Rei to do my dirty work. Hey wait a minute! What are you doing here Wufei?

**Wufei:** Nonya

**Ruby Neko: **Nonya what?

**Wufei: **Nonya business.

**Ruby Neko:** Oh no I didn't just fall for that did I?

**Rei:** That's sad Baka-Ruby.really it is.

**Ruby Neko:** (mumble, mumble)

Duo and Usagi were in the movie theatre. Of course being the gentlemen that he is, he let Usagi pick out a movie.

During the movie, Duo and Usagi were already settled in with a popcorn and two sodas. The movie started and Duo snuck glances at Usagi, who didn't appear to notice. He couldn't see her face that well, because of her sunglasses, for disguise so no one would recognize her. It also helped she wasn't wearing her traditional pigtails.

Hey it was a date after all, a date to get information for their doctors, but a date never the less. Duo stretched, his arms reaching over by Usagi and by the other person next to him who shouted, "Hey!"

His arm made behind Usagi's back, then slung over her shoulders. Usagi looked at him, considering for a moment, then shrugged and leaned into him. Duo mentally did a cry for joy. Trying to hide his grin, He took some popcorn. Usagi just gave it to him, too absorbed in the movie. Frowning since not getting any attention he took a sip from her drink, she just looked at him but he shook his drink showing there wasn't any left at all.

Usagi leaned back into him, trying to get back to the movie. Duo slid his arm further, toward her waist and Usagi stiffened. She wouldn't have said anything, if only he didn't keep lowering his hand.

"Duo!" Usagi hissed, but he acted like he didn't do anything. Unfortunately the woman behind her didn't notice either and decided to tell her off.

"Excuse me young lady, but some of us are watching a movie!"

" Oh we're sorry, we wont do it again." Usagi said while giving Duo a death glare. Duo just raised his hands as if he was innocent and didn't do anything. Usagi turned around in a huff and tried to put her attention back to the movie.

Duo once again put his hand around her waist, and Usagi gave him a warning glance. Duo raised his hand higher this time, onto her shoulders. But if his hands weren't so big, they wouldn't accidentally brush against Usagi's breasts. If they only stopped when Usagi gasped and a blush covered her cheeks, she wouldn't have slapped him and screamed at the top of her lungs.

" DUO! Stop it!" Then once again, the same lady tried to make them be quiet.

" Excuse me! I asked you the first time to please SHUT UP!" Of course she shouldn't have said that a little too loudly, since the movie police came and asked her to please move from the movie theatre.

" But .but..y?"

"I'm sorry lady, but you're making too much noise and other civilians are trying to watch the movie in peace."

"But I didn't do anything! It was that girl and her boyfriend! Take them not me!"

"Yea, yea come along lady." Duo and Usagi watch them take the woman away and were about to exit the movie theater, when a phone rang.

Usagi looked around for the ring, but the sound came loudest from the floor, from her pocketbook. she tried to shut it off before the theater guys came back, But as soon as her phone rang one guy stuck his head out listening. It also didn't help Usagi that her phone was glowing too, in a dark movie theater.

Usagi tried was still trying to shut her phone off, when she saw who was calling.

"Oh no its Ami!"

Of course on impulse she answered the phone, forgetting about the police who were coming down the aisle.

"Hello?" Usagi heard a voice when she didn't answer the phone, but it was too late.

"Is that your phone?"

"Um, uh yea?"

"Then I guess we have to take you out too lady." Usagi made her way out, but when Duo made no sign in getting up. Usagi glared at him.

"What? I paid good money for these seats!" Duo was then thrusted out of his chair and pulled right behind Usagi.

They made Usagi and Duo get out of the theater and the theater building entirely, where they closed the door behind them.

Usagi checked her phone again to see if Ami was still on, but she wasn't since the phone said 'call ended'. Usagi called her back.

"Hello? Ami? Hey, what's the matter?" What Usagi got back wasn't a cheerful Ami she saw just a few hours ago, but a Ami that sounded like she was crying.

"Usa? Usa can I go over to your house for tonight?" Usagi gasped, it wasn't like Ami to ask for favors and also Usagi wasn't going to be at her house.

"Um yea, Ami you know that if I was there I would always let you come, but you can't because I'm not going to be at my house. Mina-chan and I are going to be at some else's."

"Oh, well then I'll just go home then.."

"Huh? What do you mean 'go home'? Ami are you driving?"

"Uh yea, but that's o.k. Usa if you can't have me over-"

"Wait a minute Ami," Usagi turned toward Duo who had been watching her the whole time. "Um Duo, do you think Quatre would mind if we have Ami over for a night or two?"

Duo considered it for a moment, then shrugged. "I seriously don't know. I know Qu-man has a lot of generosity in him, but even he probably wouldn't like it if we came home with another person unnoticed and definitely not if he doesn't even know the person."

Usagi gave a desperate whimper, and Duo did a double-take.

"Uh, but I can call him to ask!"

Usagi jumped into Duo's arms and hugged him, forgetting about the previously groping and her phone.

Taking notice of the phone call, " Uh Ami we might be able to let you stay with us!"

"But Usagi! I told you if it was too much trouble don't bother!"

"But Ames! You're my friend, if you need someone to talk to, you know you can always talk to me! That's why you called!" Usagi turned toward Duo again to see if he got Quatre to say yes.

"Hey Qu-man! Ol' buddy ol' pal, how ya doin'?"

"um, good. you Duo?"

"Me too, me too. Hey Quatre, can I ask a favor? One of Usagi's friends seems to be upset, can she stay over for tonight?"

"Uh I don't know Duo, who is she?"

"Uh," Duo covered the mouth piece of his phone to speak to Usagi, "Hey Usagi! What's your friends name?"

"Ami! Mizuno Ami!"

"Hm," Duo uncovered the mouthpiece, "Hey Qu-man her name's Mizuno Ami. So can she?"

"Mizuno Ami? THE Mizuno Ami? The accomplished doctor? The doctor who found cures no other doctor would dream of trying to create? Isn't she dead?"

Ruby Neko: Hahahahaha! I should leave it here ya know! Make you wait FOREVER for the next chapter! But since that was only four pages of work and a half a page was of me dragging out the disclaimer, I guess I should be NICE and continue the story...

"Well if she was dead, I don't think she would be talking to Usa like they were best friends."

"Wait Duo, that is one of Usagi and Minako's best friends right?"

"Yea I'm guessing, why?"

"She may be the fourth person Heero's doctor was talking about! If that's the case then by all means invite her!"

"O.k. Quatre gotcha," Duo turned toward Usagi and gave her the thumbs up sign and she jumped for joy.

"Ami you can come over! You know Maple Street, right? Well you turn left at the light signals, then you." While Usagi gave directions to Ami Duo went to the motorcycle and drove up to Usagi, who was waiting for him.

As soon as she took her helmet and before Duo could put him on, she kissed him on the cheek.

Duo raised his eyebrows in surprise, "What was that for?"

"Can't a girl thank her date for letting her best friend come over?"

"Yea, but it is Quatre who gave the final decision, right?"

"But you helped me! So wouldn't that make you responsible too?"

"Yea, I guess."

"Come on Duo, we have to hurry. I told Ami that we'd meet her there at the house!" With that Duo revved up and sped all the way toward Quatre's.

Quatre hung up the phone and continued up the stairs, about to tell Heero the fourth girl is coming. When he reached Heero's door he knocked.

Heero opened the door with a grunt and a frown, nothing knew. Then Quatre noticed he was on his laptop.

"Hey Heero, I just got another one of Minako and Usagi's friends over. We figured that she was another one of the girls Dr. J was talking about."

"I know." At Quatre's puzzled face he nodded towards the computer. Quatre leaned in trying to read it.

_Heero,_

_Looks like one of the doctors' boys got the fourth girl to come over. Good. Let her stay for a couple of nights, maybe her depression will let her say more than she would normally on a regular basis. I know the name she has is of the famous doctor we all thought was dead, but try to figure out why. Don't forget to corner the boy who took out one of the twins, he has valuable information. When you think you have all of the information you could possibly get, e-mail me._

_Dr. J_

Quatre straightened up, a little uneasy. Why would he want information on two girls and her their friends anyway? Mizuno seems suspicious, but Minako and Usagi? Why Miss Rei?

Ruby Neko: O.k. now I really am ending the chapter::sigh: When I looked at the site to see when I last updated, I was surprised to see it wasn't till almost a whole month! Hopefully this chapter comes out normal. I will do over the 6th chapter, cause I just can't stand that one. anyway, R&R people!


	7. Immortal no more

**Title:** Twin Idols

**Author:** Ruby Neko

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary: **After the war with the Gundam Boys, the senshi are forgotten. Settling into a comfortable life Minako and Usagi become Idol singers. But what if not everyone has forgotten about the senshi and plans on doing something the Gundam boys just can't allow?

**Disclaimer: ...**

**Ruby Neko:** Hey? Where's the Disclaimer? ( Looks around) Wuufeeiiii

**Wufei:** What do you want now, onna?

**Ruby Neko:** Obviously not you! But seriously where's my disclaimer?

**Wufei:** How am I supposed to know?

**Quatre:** Wufei what's that in your hand?

**Wufei:** I don't know what you talking about, (tries to put the disclaimer in Duo's pocket, but hits him instead, and Duo screams)

**Ruby Neko:** (gasp) you were trying to frame Duo weren't you? Did you know I could get _sued_ for not saying you aren't mine?

**Wufei:** Well duh!

**Ruby Neko**: Why you!

**Quatre:** Ruby-san doesn't own us

**Duo:** Or sailor moon

**Quatre:** On with the story!

**Story:** hmm this donut is sooo good! Chocolate's my favorite. No wonder Usagi gets so pissed off when someone tries to steal her food. This is delicious!

**Ruby:** Uh... (clears throat)

**Story:** What? You said I could have a lunch break

**Ruby:** Uh..yea after the story's finished maybe?

**Story:** Ooohh is that how it works?

**Ruby:** (sigh) Sometimes I wonder...

**Story:** What, what was that?

**Ruby:** Nothing, Nothing!

**Plot:** La la la la la la LA!

**Ruby:** Seriously now.. I don't even need you yet!

**Plot:** Oh really

**Ruby:** I have a brain of my own you know!

**Plot:** uh huh sure

**Ruby:** Are you contradicting me?

**Plot:** on the contrary..

**Ruby:** I'm trying to start a story here!

**Plot:** hm.. guess you don't need me then

**Ruby:** oh good grief!

At Quatre's mansion, there stood Quatre in the living room waiting for Duo, Usagi and Mizuno Ami to appear in the drive way.

There was one headlight speeding up the street and made its way to the driveway. Quatre recognized them as Usagi and Duo, on Duo's motorcycle. They both took off their helmets and Quatre saw Usagi's windblown hair. Duo turned off the engine, and not to soon after they saw two headlights coming and Quatre went to open the door to great them.

"Hey Ames!" Usagi waved signaling that she was there, although it was probably pointless since the only lights on were the streetlights. But Ami did hear her name and turned in the direction of the sound.

"Usagi?

Finding her they ran at each other and hugged, all of a sudden Ami burst into tears all over again.

Duo up the stairs had, all ready taken Ami's luggage and was waiting for Usagi to get her to calm down a bit. He heard the front door open and turned around to Quatre and was soon brought back into reality.

That's right, he thought. They're supposed to live with us until we get some information on them. Duo bowed his head as he continued to think. That's what that date was, that's why we won that contest, that's probably why there was one in the first place.

Duo brushed passed Quatre, not even acknowledging him. Quatre felt the brush and put his head down too, but still continues to make his way to Usagi and Ami.

Ami saw him and picked her head, trying to get the tears to cease. Usagi notices him too.

"Ami? This is Quatre. He's the one kind enough to let us stay with him." Hearing Usagi's words and the bright smile she gave him, he suddenly felt a surge of guilt go through him and winced.

" Usagi-san, it's nothing really. We have all this room-"

"Thank you!" It was the first time he heard her speak. He almost winced again. Her voice was awfully small and weak. He barely even heard her.

Usagi helped Ami get up and followed Quatre, who led them to the house and to Ami's new room.

There, Ami gasped and almost was brought out of her depression. The walls were so large and blue, the bed was king size and could barely compare to size of the room. It seemed that someone once occupied the room, there were music and extravagant jewelry boxes. A canopy was over the bed and a beige carpet with rose designs on it was under the bed. The dressers were antiques and large enough to fit enough clothes fit for a queen.

"We..we must be in the wrong room. I can't possibly sleep here. This-"

"Don't worry Ami. Mina-chan, Rei and I all have almost the exact same rooms." Then Usagi leaned over to Ami to whisper with a blush, "We checked."

"Usa, Rei's here too?"

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you. Well after you settle in, everyone will come and visit, k?"

Usagi then followed Quatre out the room and left Ami to herself. Ami wiped one last tear off her cheek and heaved a sigh.

Usagi made her way to the kitchen and saw Rei and Minako there. They were laughing and turned their laughing smiles to her, only for them to be dropped.

"Usagi, what's wrong?

"Well, Ami's here now." Minako and Rei frowned.

" How did Ami get here? What happened at your date? Didn't it go well?" Rei rolled her eyes and kicked Minako's shin.

"Of course it didn't, look at her face!" Rei violently hissed at Minako.

"Actually, it went pretty well-:

"See Rei, and you were saying." Rei just glared at her.

"Guys, listen!" At the sound of distress in Usagi's voice they stopped glaring at each other and listened.

"Look, when Duo and I were at the restaurant and Ami was there too. But she was there alone and left alone. I didn't know if she was stood up or just wanted to be alone." Usagi frowned, seriously doubting the latter.

" Duo and I were at the movies and my phone rang, Ami was crying you guys! I mean full blown out sobs, and she wanted to stay with us for a while. I didn't get a chance to ask her what happened, she couldn't stop crying. What do you think happened?"

Rei's face got harder and a shadow passed over her face, " It's Greg. It has to be. He's the only one to make her cry so hard. Besides her mom, but she's over that."

Minako got up and walked over to the sink and gripped it hard, " Do you guys really think he'd abuse that gift we gave him? He was in love with Ami so much, what happened?"

"Minako, we don't know what happened. It could be something else." Usagi tries to justify Greg; he couldn't be the one to upset Ami this much, right?

Usagi turned to Rei, "Rei?"

"We don't know, Usagi. We can only ask Ami and we will. When the boys go to sleep tonight. We will make our way to her room and decide, does Greg really deserve that gift we gave him?"

Usagi put her head down, now scared for Greg. But knowing there was nothing she could do.

Outside the kitchen door was Trowa. He heard everything. Quatre came into his room to tell him, he was to investigate Ami. He came downstairs to get a drink, but heard them talking in the kitchen. Guess he's going to have to stay up tonight to listen in on them.

He moves away from the door, once he heard them start talking again. Then went upstairs. Midnight approached quickly. At least for Usagi, who did not want to even confront Ami, afraid of what might happen to Greg.

Usagi pulled her bedroom door open and saw Rei and Minako come out into the hallway at the same time.

"Guys, do we have to? I mean I feel like, like-"

"Usagi it may not even come down to that. We still don't know what happened." They were whispering, but compared to the silence in their hallway it was still loud.

They went to Ami's room and slowly opened her door.

There in the room, was Ami tossing and turning in her sleep. Usagi wanted to run to her and comfort her, but Rei held her back.

Rei walked over to Ami's bed, letting her feet settle into the soft carpet, before picking up the other foot and taking another step.

Once there, Rei knelt down beside her bed, and calmly put her hands above Ami. One hand went to Ami's shoulder and the other went to her forehead. Ami calmed down, her rustling stopped and her breathing evened. Groggy blue eyes opened and turned to look upon Rei's waiting face.

Ami sat up and saw Usagi and Minako, too. They came over to Ami's bed and they gathered in a hug.

"Ami, what happened?" Usagi's calm voice took over, as she tried not to get Ami distressed.

" It's been happening for a while now, I should have known sooner. I just didn't think-" Ami choked up, but tried to get control over her voice.

"He's been so distant. He would make dates with me and tried to talk about it, but he'd never finish his sentence. Lately he would just not show up for our dates, before he'd call but like tonight he doesn't." Ami took a deep breath trying to ease the pain in her chest, ease the tightening in her throat.

" Last night I wanted to get a reason or at least a good excuse from his face, so I went to his apartment. He was there and his door was open, but he wasn't alone." Ami lifted her head and you could _see_ the pain and the tears, daring to overflow. Ami's clasped hands unclasped and went to cover her face.

Ami took in more deep breaths, but instead of the small, weak voice she spoke in before, she spoke in a dark, cold voice and you could hear the venom in each word she spoke.

"He was there, with _another_ woman. Making out as if he didn't _have_ another, as if he wasn't given immortality to stay with that person. Why? Why did he have to do that? Wasn't I enough? What's wrong with me?"

They again gathered in another group hug and one of them got up.

"Then we have no choice, he no longer deserves immortality. Long lives should be lived with loved ones." Usagi's head shot up as she met gazes with Rei.

"But why, Rei? Do we have to take it away? It would kill him!

"You mean just like he's killing Ami inside? He broke her heart, who knows if she'll ever be able to heal?" Ami's eyes clouded over and she was no longer with them, she tried to reach out to him, hoping their link wasn't severed. But she reached out to nothing, just plain air with no presence. Ami laid down on her down and curled up into a ball. Even their bond was broken.

Usagi saw Ami and how Minako hugged and rocked her, trying not to let her friend go into a depression.

Usagi bowed her head, her bangs covering her eyes, and whispered more to herself, "But there has to be another way."

Minako met eyes with Rei, reluctantly nodding her approval of Rei's decision.

"Usagi, princess, I'm sorry but we have in order save what little piece of soul Ami has left."

Usagi walked over to the window, where the moonlight was the only source of light. She pressed her hand to the window and felt the moon's rays. Usagi was no longer there, but there stood the millennium princess, Serenity. When she turned she saw Princess Venus and Princess Mars. Princess Mercury still lying on the bed breathing deeply in and out. Meeting her gaze with Mars and Venus, they bowed.

Princess Serenity then spoke, "O.K.

They met and grasped each other's hands. Their auras danced and lifted; far off you could see purple, orange and pink colors racing together towards Greg's apartment.They arrived there and hovered over his naked form. He was still with the other woman, and their auras darkened at that in disapproval. Greg opened his eyes and saw them. He knew they were going to come and welcomed them with open arms.

The colors swirled and you could see them reflect against the walls. They finally settled upon Greg and came back with a dark blue soul, which rose above them and into the sky.

With his last breath Greg said, "Thank you." He wanted to die. The color of his skin darkened and turned blue. His heart stopped beating and he stopped breathing, Greg died. The amazing colors came back to the princesses' bodies. They went back to their normal forms and made their way to Ami's bed. The bed was big enough for all four of them

Rei went on Ami's left and Minako and Usagi on her right. They all hugged each other and tried to offer all the comfort they could.

But in the bathroom that was connected to that room and another room, was Trowa who saw everything.

A man rose from his chair and desk. He started to walk from the room and softly closed the door. He walked down the hallway and you could hear his footsteps as they carried throughout the house. He reached his destination, and punched in a code and the door opened.

He entered the room and saw five tube-like tanks. They were parallel and you could see water bubbles float up to the top. They were also empty, except one. That one had a fairly tall girl in it, with mid-shoulder length hair. She was held up in the middle of the tube, eyes closed, and green sailor fuku drifting in the liquid of the tube.

The man let a sinisterly evil smile cross his face, "I will have all five of most powerful beings in the universe."

With that he left the room and the door closed behind.

**Plot:** He he he he he

**Story:** Wonder what's gonna happen next(cackle, cackle)?

**Ruby**: (shudders) You two are _evil_

**Plot& Story**: (lets out evil laughter)

**Ruby:** I'm scared! R&R Please!


	8. Not our fault, right?

**Title: **Not our fault, right?

**Story:** Twin Idols

**Rating:** pg

**Disclaimer:** I don't own neither sailor moon or gundam wing or their creator

**Summary: **After the war with the Gundam Boys, the senshi are forgotten. Settling into a comfortable life Minako and Usagi become Idol singers. But what if not everyone has forgotten about the senshi and plans on doing something the Gundam boys just can't allow?

Ami woke up, with the sun shining through bay windows. She quickly looked around and found three of her best friends all surrounding her on the bed. Now confused and wondering what happened last night, she got out of bed to go to the bathroom, when she finally remembered. Ami crumpled to the floor, and let out a loud sob.

"He's dead now, he's really dead." She cried, even more miserable than when she found him cheating on her last night. Ami continued to cry as Rei started to wake up, hearing her. Rei noticed Ami on the floor and quickly got up to comfort her.

" Shh, it's okay. He isn't good enough anyway if he were to cheat on you." Rei quietly told her, while rubbing her back, but what Rei said only made Ami choke on a sob.

"He cheated and we killed him! How can you justify that?" Ami's breath was now getting ragged and she cried even harder. Rei just sighed, frustrated that she said it wrong, but even more frustrated that she was the one to say it.

" That didn't come out right, you know I'm not that good with words. What I meant was that he knew, when we gave him immortal life from the crystal and our powers, that he was to be bound to you until you both die. Not until he wanted another. You loved him and he was the only one, besides Mamoru, who was granted that." Rei looked down to see Ami started to breathe regularly.

"Yea, maybe I'm not good for anyone to want to be with me until they die. Maybe none-"

"Don't say that! There is always someone for everyone. No matter how they come across them or the circumstances."

"You're right, we should go downstairs before we wake up Usagi and Minako."

"Those two? Shoot I'd be surprised if a bulldozer through that very wall would wake them up." Rei commented, and that made Ami laugh, already she was getting over it.

They started to get up and make their way downstairs when Rei said she had to go to the bathroom first. Then Ami realized that she never went either. She decided to go to the one across the hall, but bumped into Trowa.

"Oh, um I'm sorry. Eh, good morning." She sort of stumbled through the words, when she came over last night she didn't exactly introduce herself to everyone, so she didn't really know who this was. To top it off he was studying her with one eye, really he should cut that bang.

" Hello, were you crying?" Trowa inquired. Ami's eyes widened, knowing her eyes were red giving away all signs that she was indeed crying. She tried to come up with some sort of excuse, but before she had a chance he started talking again.

"Whatever the reason for your crying is, it is not worth your tears." Trowa never took his gaze off off her, and watched her scrunch her eyebrows, knowing she was wondering if he knew. Again, not letting her reply, he started walking off, and only then did Ami start to blush.

Rei came out of her room, refreshed.

"K, I'm ready to go downstair, what about you?" Ami looked up at Rei and just nodded.

They made their way down into the kitchen, but didn't find anyone, so they continued into the living room and Duo, Quatre and Heero were all watching the morning news.

News reporter: This just in, there was a young man no more than 19, maybe 20 found dead in his bedroom. There are no visible signs of a bloody murder, but researchers are hinting at suicide with drugs. Back to John with weather.

Everyone turned their attention to Ami, as she dropped her apple onto the hardwood floor. She just stared at the television, not really sure what just happened was real. But it was. She saw his picture on the television as the reporter spoke. She knew he died, she knew they killed him; no matter how much Rei tells her it was his own fault, but she didn't news of his death would travel so fast. How was that possible?

"Ami-san, did you know him?" Quatre silently asked, not sure what she was so upset about.

"Huh? Him? Um, no, no I didn't know him. I was just kind of freaked out. Ya know? Um, it's not every day young people just die, right? With no reason at all..." At the end she kind of trailed off, knowing she was rambling anyway. Rei kind of saved her by started to laugh sort of uncomfortable at first.

"I know right? Isn't that creepy?" Of course, it didn't come off very convincingly. Quatre and Duo looked unsure, but Heero looked straight at them, with a piercing gaze.

"Well uh, we should go and wash...Ami's apple. After all that was way passed the three second rule!" Again Rei came off lame, but did manage to get them out of the room.

In the kitchen doorway they saw Usagi and Minako coming through. Rei hurriedly rushed them into a corner table.

"Ok, major problem. Greg's death was on the news, and we might be serious suspects!"

"What? Already? How did that happen? When did you see this?" Usagi's response was slightly confused, not really knowing what was happening, and still sleepy. Minako looked at her with half closed eyes, thinking it was all a dream.

"Greg's. Death. Was. On. The. Morning. News. Yes, I know it is kinda of surprising it's on this soon if it were to ever be on the news. We took his immortality away last night, remember? Just a few minuted before you came into the kitchen we saw it." Rei answered all of the question and sat back waiting for reply, but all she got was Minako's head hit the table and a loud snore. Usagi's eyes were beginning to drop.

"Usagi!"

"Huh? Yes, I'm up. I know problem. Greg. Dead, not our fault. Okay next question!" Rei resisted the urge to slap her hand on her face, this was their leader?

" Usa, it is a problem, we never said it wasn't our fault. We still don't know if it really is or isn't!"

"Of course it's not, you don't stay alive after your life support was taken away. That's like taking the plug out of a microwave and it's still on, but you expect it to keep warming your dinner." Usagi mumbled through her breath.

Weird analogy, but Rei took it. Usagi was growing up to be a good leader after all.

Then Minako jumped out of her seat, gasped and starting freaking out.

"Oh my god! Guys, I just had a dream that Greg's death was on the news and the Rei told us and now we're might be suspects! Guys, what are we going to do? Guys?" Minako looked around, Rei was leaving the kitchen, Usagi went back to sleep on the table and Ami had a sheepish expression on her face.

"Uh, Mina, it kinda was."

Rei came out of the kitchen, only to run into Wufei.

"Watch it onna, don't want to get your germs on me." Wufei sneered, looked somewhat satisfied.

"What are you five, Mr. I-know-My-pony-tail-is-too-tight-but-i'm-going-to-keep-it-like-this-anyway!"

"What! How dare you? It is not a pony tail! Plus, I don't know what diseases you carry or where you've been!" Before Wufei knew it, Rei slapped him and he went reeling back a few inches, but just a few. Then Rei started to walk away, but turned around again.

"And, if it's not a pony tail, then what is it?" Rei spoke in a surprisingly calm voice, only to hear Wufei sputter for an answer.

"I thought so."

**Ruby:** Sorry that came out so short, but that seemed like the perfect cliffhanger and i couldn't resist! lol, anyways expect the next chapter soon. I plan on finishing this, if not before, but a week or two into school. I just hope I don't rush it.


End file.
